


anime sword fighter

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Manga & Anime, Reminiscing, Weeb Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Sylvain and Felix recollect their anime phase in high school. One is embarrassed, one is not.Written for Fluffcember Day 22: "Reminiscing"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 1





	anime sword fighter

“Hey Sylvain...” Mercedes called from her spot on the couch. She was surfing Netflix listlessly, the conversation Felix and Sylvain were having in the kitchen tuned out. “ _Death Note_ looks scary! Do you know if it’s any good?”

It was Felix who answered, his brow furrowed in annoyance. “No, Mercedes. That’s just an American bastardization of a great piece of fiction.”

Mercedes leaned forward, interested. “Oh really? Have you seen it before, Felix?”

“I’ve seen… what it’s adapted from,” Felix said, glancing at Sylvain warily. His friend was smirking, wiping his glasses with a cleaning cloth.

Mercedes blinked, and that was when Sylvain decided to speak up.

“Yeah, Felix has seen the anime _Death Note_ was based on at least five times all the way through.” He put his glasses back on and plopped down on the recliner, leaving Felix clenching his fists near the kitchen counter.

“Technically, it was based on a manga,” he muttered.

“Anime?” Mercedes asked, “that’s… cartoons from Japan, right?”

“Correct!” Sylvain cried, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms behind his head. “And I tell ya, Felix was the biggest weeb back in high school.”

“Shut up…” Felix growled, but Sylvain was just getting started.

“He actually had the damn notebook, paid money for it and everything!” He pursed his lips slightly. “Wow. You must have written Dimitri’s name in there, what, like twenty times? I could only sneak a peek every so often.”

“I said, shut _up_ , Sylvain!” Felix marched up to the redhead and grabbed his hair, forcing his head down.

“Okay, okay!” Sylvain laughed, tugging at Felix’s unbudging hand. “But do you remember when you and I convinced all the boys in our gym class to Naruto run our last sprint that one time?”

Felix let go of Sylvain’s hair and sat down next to Mercedes on the couch, crossing his arms and his legs tightly. “You annoyed them all into doing it, I was almost impressed.”

“Naruto… run?” Mercedes repeated, tilting her head.

“It was how the ninjas ran in an anime called _Naruto_ ,” Sylvain explained. “Felix is happy to demonstrate if you’d like him to.”

“No, I’m not,” Felix protested. He played with the zipper of his sweatshirt, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Remember when we were counting down the days until the first season of _Haikyuu!!_ started airing online?”

“Oh yeah!” Sylvain exclaimed, sitting up and adjusting in his seat. “Man, we were so hyped. We even got Dimitri and Ingrid in on it, too.”

“God, we thought we were experts at volleyball after that,” Felix said, half-smiling. He looked at the TV remote Mercedes had put between them and picked it up. “Fuck it. Since Mercedes is interested, let’s watch _Death Note_.”

“I thought it was an American bastardization?” Sylvain asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Eh,” Felix shrugged, fiddling with the buttons on the remote, navigating the digital menu on the TV screen. “It’ll make me appreciate the original series more.”

Sylvain grinned in response, then shot out of the recliner to make some popcorn before the movie started.


End file.
